A Cat Person: Side Stories
by Biocore
Summary: Little snippets from the everyday lives of various characters. Some stories may contain explicit content.
1. Shopping Trip

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental.

A Cat Person: Shopping Trip

_"Ayane… Ayane…"_ The shy girl was shocked. She was in a grassy field with the wind blowing against her, sending several strands of her curly silver hair all over the place. She felt light, as if she weighed almost nothing, and yet she wasn't being moved by the winds. But that wasn't the biggest surprise. No, for coming towards her, running graceful along the field was Nail, her love. As he came towards her, she extended her arms, ready to embrace him. _"Ayane… I love you…" _She smiled and closed her eyes, preparing to kiss him. _"I love you too…" _She kissed him, and was surprised when she heard a feminine sound of disgust. "Ugh! Ayane-chan, really not a good time to come out of the closet nya!" Ayane's eyes shot open to see Yuki's slightly startled face mere inches from hers. "Y… Yuki?" The magenta-haired girl frowned. "Yeah, it's me. Now, sorry to interrupt your little fantasy but it's time to get up nya. Also, you should really watch your hands…" Ayane blushed as she looked down to see one hand grabbing Yuki's chest, while the other was gently caressing her arm. "Ah! S-sorry!" She retracted her hands and pulled her covers up slightly over her mouth. Yuki laughed and stepped away from her friend, sitting down at the corner of the bed. "Hehe… You're so cute when you're lovesick, Ayane-chan." The shy girl whimpered. "Nyaa! Don't say stuff like that, Yuki… It's so embarrassing…" The tall girl laughed again. "Aw, but it's so true. You're quite the little sweetie nya." Ayane hesitantly sat up and moved closer to Yuki. "Is it really that obvious, though? I don't like it when people can read me so easily…"

Yuki patted her on the head and tussled some hair. "It's not overly obvious, Ayane-chan. I just know you very well nya." She smiled and hugged her friend, who giggled slightly. "What, am I a teddy bear now?" Yuki smirked back. "You're certainly as cute as one nya. Now you just need a little more stuffing!" She tickled Ayane, who laughed and fell backwards. Yuki kept up the assault. "Haha, you're so ticklish! You do need a little more stuffing… In your stomach, anyway." A wide grin crossed her face and she squished one of Ayane's breasts. "Kya!" Ayane crossed her arms over her chest. "Yuki!" The magenta-haired girl laughed again. "Sorry, I just had too! You're so squishy up there." Ayane pouted cutely and rose back up, still covering her chest. "I know my chest is a bit… larger… okay? It's not like I chose it to be like this nya…" The saddened look on Ayane's face removed Yuki's smirk. "Aww… Ayane-chan… I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I was just playing around, ya know? But really, I think you should be proud of those beauties. Not everyone's lucky enough to have a chest like that nya. Plus," she added with a smirk, "You have to admit that it must feel pretty good when you play with them." Ayane blushed as she thought back to her wild sexcapade with Kent and Suzuki, when they found out her little "talent". "I-I guess you're right, they do feel good when I do that with them…" Yuki smiled, satisfied with her victory. "See? You've got some nice gifts there nya. Just try to take more of those stares you get as compliments, okay?" The shy girl blushed a bit more, but smiled. "O-okay, I'll try." Yuki gave a thumbs-up. "Okay! And now you need to get dressed. I'll wait downstairs."

-Later-

Ayane descended the stairs and called to Yuki that she was ready to go. "Oooh! Well don't you just look cool!" And indeed, Ayane didn't look half bad. She wore a black, streamlined shirt with flowery designs along the side and arms, along with a matching skirt with a black and silver checkered design and a silver hoop along the bottom. A black flower clip in her hair and some eyeliner completed the look, transforming the shy girl into more of a gothic princess. "T-thanks. I wanted to try something different today, I think it works nya." Yuki clapped her hands in amazement. "Oh, it totally works! You look really awesome!" Ayane blushed slightly, but it wasn't as prominent through her makeup. "Thanks… You look pretty good too, Yuki. Your sweater looks a bit large though nya." Yuki flashed a grin. "That's the point! It's so big and cozy, I absolutely love it!" Yuki hugged herself through her enormous sweater, the sleeves reaching far past her hands and the bottom flowing a little past her waist, over the top of her jeans (which featured a pre-torn hole in the knee and a set of chains around one pocket). She looked like some kind of rapper wanna-be, right down to the logo on her sweater; a cartoonish cat face sticking out it's tongue in a rude manner not unlike its owner. "Anyway, enough admiring outfits. Let's go!" The two girls sprinted off down the street.

"So, Yuki, what were you planning on getting?" Yuki tilted her head slightly to face Ayane. "Oh, ya know, stuff. Maybe some extra makeup, some dresses for when Armande and me go out, maybe some… lingerie to tease the lucky guy." She smirked. "Actually, I might need some more underwear too. My bras are getting a little tighter nya." Ayane smiled slightly. "Yeah, I've been growing a bit too. It's so annoying, right?" _I hope it's not because of my milk… I don't want to feel any weirder because of it. _"Haha, yeah. The last thing we need, eh Ayane?" Both girls giggled and kept running, skirt and sweater fluttering with them.

-At the Mall-

The pair stepped through the doors, a blast of warm air hitting them from above, causing Yuki to sigh dreamily. "Unya… I always love that." Ayane giggled. "I thought I was supposed to be the cute one?" Yuki blushed slightly. "Hey… I have my weak moments too nya. So anyway, where do you want to start?" They paused and thought about it for a bit. "We should probably go get you lingerie first, it takes a lot of time to try it all on." Yuki smiled. "Makes sense. Then underwear, then whatever else." Ayane nodded in agreement and they headed off to find something for Yuki to tease Armande with. Armande, at his job at the moment, probably got the most horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Upon reaching the lingerie section, Yuki's smile grew scarily wide. She was the expert with this kind of thing, through mysterious means, and this was definitely heaven for her. Suggestive clothing of all sizes and shapes hung along the walls and (somewhat) clothed a few nearby mannequins. From the basic colorful bra and panty combinations to lacy garters and tops featuring designs so complex one could argue belonged in an art museum, Yuki could and would find anything she wanted in here. Ayane gasped at the massive selection, not being very familiar with such a topic whatsoever. Sure, she knew what the point was, but she could never have imagined that there were so many ways to look so… naughty.

One particularly elegant piece caught her attention immediately. The top was what looked like a nightgown, but only went slightly past the chest. The bottom was a set of panties with a flowing semi-transparent skirt that would almost go to her knees. She could already see herself in it, and it was perfect. "Oooh… It's so nice… I wonder if I have enough money nya…" She casually walked up to the outfit and took a quick glance at the price tag, then another, and one more after that. "No way… It can't be that cheap!" Ayane nearly had a heart attack when she heard a willowy female voice from behind her respond, "I know, I found it hard to believe myself." She turned to see the woman who had spoken to her. She was fairly tall, and very "filled out". Her generous hips were obvious through the skirt and tight shirt she chose to wear, and her ample chest stretched the front of her blouse, which didn't have quite enough buttons done up. Her face (to those who noticed) was quite young in appearance, but her thin eyes had a very mature and sultry look about them, which was accented by her plump lips that were turned into a sort of bemused smile. A hand to her lips, her long, wavy hair, and her lazily swishing tail completed the aura of pure feminine lust around her. "The name's Anzuko, I work here part-time. I remember when we put that lovely garment on sale nya. Such a shame for such a beautiful piece of work, but in another sense it's quite a steal. If you're interested, I recommend you get it now before it's snatched up. I know a girl like you could put it to good use… hoohoohoo!" Her shrill laughter trailed behind her as she snuck down a nearby aisle.

Yuki was dumbstruck. "Who the hell was that?" Ayane blushed brightly. "Y-Yuki, can we just get this over with? That woman gave me a bad feeling nya…" So they finished up and headed over to the underwear section, where they quickly picked up some pairs that suited their needs, followed by arriving in the clothing section. Clearly, this is where the store shined. Hangers upon hangers of endless varieties of anything imaginable stretched on for what seemed like forever in the large store. "Oh wow! This is so awesome!" Yuki sprinted off like a little child, hopping from hanger to hanger checking out all the different clothes. Ayane calmly followed her, already used to her friend's energetic behavior. _Wow… Those shirts are so nice looking nya. OH! Those pants are gorgeous! I should think about getting some… _She picked up said items, all the while keeping an eye on Yuki, who had almost tripped over a coat rack and landed in someone's shopping cart. _Silly Yuki… She's like an overgrown child, it's so cute. _Ayane smiled at the thought of her friend. Yuki and her had gotten very close over the years, often spending a lot of time together when Suzuki was doing her rounds outside. The pair were almost complete opposites, and yet the balance between them was what allowed them to have such a good time.

After about an hour or two of browsing, both girls felt that they had gotten more than enough to be satisfied and headed to the checkout. "So Ayane-chan, what did you find?" Ayane smiled. "I found some really good pants and a nice shirt, oh, and this really adorable skirt! I just had to have it, it's my favorite color nya!" Yuki giggled. "God, you're so cute when you're excited. Anyway, I found a few pairs of jeans, some new shirts, and a really nice dress for going out with Armande-kun. I bet he'll love it!" Her smirk suggested the nature of the dress, not that Ayane really needed to guess with Yuki. They paid for their items and left the store, somewhat shocked at how much money they had just spent, but able to justify it with how much they loved what they had just used it for. Ayane waved her free arm in the air and laughed. "I love going shopping so much nya! It's always so much fun!" Yuki laughed as well, both in agreement with Ayane and at how cute it was to see her so happy. "Yeah! Too bad it costs so much though… I guess I'll need to do some more work." Her friend nudged her on the shoulder. "Yuki, are you serious this time? You're not exactly well-known for enjoying work nya." Yuki grinned. "Well, maybe this time I'll actually try something. There should be a nice job around here I can do nya." Ayane giggled. "Oh Yuki, that's so great! I think you could find something fun!" Both girls high-fived and decided to go to Ayane's house for dinner.

-Later-

The girls dropped their bags on the floor and sat down, Yuki almost instantly plopping down on Ayane's sofa. "Wah! This is so much plushier than mine! It's so comfy…" She turned to one side and closed her eyes, snuggling against one of the pillows. Ayane smiled at the cute sight and kneeled next to Yuki's head, petting her gently. "Ah… Ayane-chan, you really don't have to do that nya…" She smiled. "You looked too cute to pass it up." The magenta-haired girl blushed slightly, but didn't try to stop her friend. "Heh… I guess I'm the teddy bear now…" Ayane giggled quietly in agreement. "Say Ayane-chan, would you mind if I crashed here tonight? My parents were planning to go out anyway, and I think I'd rather be here than have them worrying about me nya." The shy girl patted Yuki on the head. "Of course Yuki, friends are always welcome here. I'll call your parents for you." Yuki sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Ayane-chan~" A few moments later, she was sleeping happily.

Yuki groggily awoke to the feeling of being scratched behind the ears. She stuck out her tongue and smiled, her tail beginning to swish around. "Oh yeah… Just like that nya…" Suddenly she remembered where she was and jumped up, turning to face Ayane. "Gah… You… Why you little…" Ayane giggled. "I guess I found your sweet spot, Yuki!" Yuki blushed. "Yeah, yeah… But you know this means I'm gonna find yours some day, Ayane-chan." Ayane winked and got off the couch. "Have fun. Oh, and dinner's ready." Her friend jumped off the couch and quickly sat down at the table, hungrily gazing at the meal before her. "Oh wow… This looks great, Ayane!" The shy girl blushed. "N-no, really, it's nothing special nya…" Yuki clapped her hands together. "Well, anything like this is special to me… Thanks for the food!" Ayane copied the Japanese gesture and began to eat. "So, you still do that before eating nya?" Yuki nodded and spoke with a mouth full of salad. "Ya… My famwy ish very Japnese nya." She swallowed before talking again. "So I picked up all their habits. We're one of the few families that still speak Japanese in the normal manner and do all the traditions and holidays." Ayane simply nodded in agreement, spooning some soup into her mouth.

Several minutes later, Yuki and Ayane were stuffed and leaned back in their chairs. "Hah… That was delicious, Ayane-chan…" Ayane sighed. "Oh, I think I ate too much… I'm so full nya…" Both girls walked over to the sofa and sank into the plushy cushions, enjoying the feeling. Yuki looked over and smiled at Ayane, who had one hand on her slightly expanded stomach and her head lying against the back of the sofa, eyes closed with a small grin on her face. _Hehe… Ayane-chan looks so cute! _She reached out a hand and rubbed her friend's stomach. "Ah… Yuki, what are you doing nya?" Yuki blushed. "You just looked so cute and squishy, I couldn't resist!" Ayane blushed as well. "Ah, thanks, I guess…" She slowly started leaning towards Yuki until eventually she was resting in her lap. Yuki's hand slowly moved along Yuki's back until she reached her fluffy silver tail, which she began gently stroking. "Ooh… D-don't do that so slowly, Y-Yuki…" The magenta-haired girl smirked. "What, is this your sweet spot? Is it too good for little Ayane-chan?" Ayane squirmed a bit in Yuki's lap. "Should I stop?" The shy girl whimpered. "N-no, don't nya… it feels good…" Yuki blushed a bit despite how much fun she was having. Ayane honestly looked like she was getting a bit turned on by the whole thing, and her cute face was quite erotic when contorted into such a mask of pleasure. "God, Ayane-chan… Do you have to look so hot when I'm doing this?" The shy girl blushed. "I c-can't help it… It feels so good..."

Yuki decided it was best to start petting Ayane's head rather than her tail before she got too aroused by her friend's expression. Ayane frowned slightly at the sudden lack of pleasure, but remained content from the soothing sensation of Yuki's gently sifting through her hair. Her tail lazily swished about before resting against Yuki's other arm. _Ah, she's calming down now… That's good, I was starting to get a little hot there. God, she's so cute nya! _She smiled as she noticed Ayane's breathing slow down and her facial features soften, an indication that the cute girl was drifting off to sleep. It didn't take very long for Ayane's slumbering state to seep into Yuki, and soon the tall girl was sleeping again, this time with her shy friend resting in her lap.

-To Be Continued-


	2. BFF

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental. This story contains mature content!

A Cat Person: BFF

"Nn… Ah…" Ayane awoke to an odd sensation in her chest. She awoke to see she was asleep on Yuki's lap, and her chest was squished against her friend's leg. It felt horribly uncomfortable. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake Yuki up, and looked down. Nothing seemed odd, but they felt a bit… heavy. She walked into the bathroom, trying to keep herself calm, but that quickly failed when she took her shirt off. Her breasts had definitely swelled a little, and were spilling a little over the top of her bra. _Oh no! Not again… I hate this so much, why did I have to be so perverted with myself… _She put a hand over her mouth to stop from crying as tears began to form in her eyes. _No, I can't cry… Yuki told me to be strong! I'll just have to do this… _She sighed and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming next. She hesitantly moved to the sink and looked down at the white bowl like it was some kind of demon. "I guess I have no choice…" She slowly reached behind her bra and shakily undid the strap, then gingerly removed it and winced as her breasts bounced free. The bra was discarded on the edge of the sink as she leaned forward slightly and gently placed her hands on the sides of her breasts closest to her body. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, whispering to herself, "Just like with a cow… Just like with a cow…" Her hands slowly began squeezing the tissue gently, massaging it and warming it up. Then they slowly moved a bit farther forward, working a bit harder and faster in a forward motion to coax the glands inside. A small breath escaped Ayane as she continued working.

Next she hesitantly moved closer to her areola, kneading her breasts like rising dough. She bent her head backwards a bit as she felt her breasts heat up, eager to relieve their load. _Here it… Here it comes… _She moaned quietly as the first few drops of milk started forming at the edge of her nipples, then quickly turned into little streams that leaked down. She squeezed harder, causing small streams to flow forward, which slowly got larger as her body got used to it. She moaned again as the pleasure began building up. "Hah…" _Nn.. I always hate how dirty this makes me feel… _Her eyes squeezed tighter together and her breathing became harder. "A… Ayane-ch…chan?" Ayane gasped and turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. "No! Don't look nya!" Ayane made an attempt to cover her breasts by leaning over the sink and wrapping her arms around them. Yuki stepped a bit closer. "Ayane-chan… Is that why you're so… big?" Ayane whimpered and looked at Yuki. "D-Don't come any closer… I'm a freak…" The magenta-haired girl stepped closer. "Ayane-chan…" Suddenly she was behind the small girl, and she hugged her. "You're not a freak, and I'm not angry at you. I just wish you would have told me nya… I would have understood." Her friend sniffled. "Oh Yuki… Thank you…" Yuki smiled warmly. "So… Could you… use some help?" She was blushing intensely, so Ayane knew she was just as flustered over this as she was. "O-Ok, Yuki… Maybe you could do this better, you do have strong hands…"

Yuki released her hold on Ayane to allow her to get comfortable, then gently grabbed her breasts. They were very soft, and very warm, like warm marshmallows. "Mmn… You have a great chest Ayane-chan…" Ayane blushed but didn't say anything. Yuki began slowly squeezing the soft mounds, moving from back to front in a gentle but firm motion. Streams of milk cascaded from her nipples and into the sink. Ayane tilted her head back a little and gasped, her face quickly turning red. Yuki gulped and tried to look away from the arousing actions of her shy friend, but couldn't help but get one more look at what she was doing. A small sweat drop snaked down the side of her face as she stared at the twin streams of milk flowing from her friend's succulent breasts. _Oh… That looks so good… And I'm so thirsty…_ She moved her head down to rest against the side of Ayane's head, taking in the scent of her silvery curls. They smelled faintly of flowers, a sweet aroma that engulfed her senses and made her smile hungrily. _This is so wrong to feel like this about Ayane… But it feels so right…_ She slowly slid down, gingerly kissing her friend's hot neck. Ayane wanted to tell her to stop, but instead found herself quietly mouthing the word "Yes…" She moaned loudly as Yuki licked the side of her neck and went down to her shoulder. She could already feel herself beginning to moisten between her legs.

"Ayane-chan… I want to taste it…" Ayane turned to her friend, gazing deep into her violet eyes. Normally Ayane would have been completely against the idea, but Yuki was her friend, and they were both so clouded by lust that a lot of their decisions were likely to be different. "You're my friend, Yuki… Have as much as you want nya…" Yuki stopped squeezing so she could move down to place her head in front of the closest breast, then slowly began sucking on the lengthened nipple. Ayane gasped as she felt Yuki's warm lips suckling on her breast, pulling the sweet liquid out of her. Like before with Suzuki and Kent, it was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. Her knees buckled slightly and she leaned against the sink for support. She moaned again as Yuki pushed into her breast, getting as much of it into her mouth as possible. "Aha… Y-Yuki, you're so… good…" Yuki gave a small noise of acknowledgment, and tweaked Ayane's other nipple. The small girl almost screamed at the sudden rush of pleasure as a stream of milk flew from her breast and spattered against the mirror, tiny droplets raining down into the sink. She felt herself becoming very wet, and knew that she would come if this kept up any longer, which she somewhat hoped it did. It felt so good having someone else suckling the milk from her, it took a lot of trust to let anyone even get this close her chest.

Yuki sucked harder, gulping down mouthfuls of the sweet substance, growing hotter with every ounce that went into her mouth. It was so rich and sweet, and rolling her tongue around in it as it spurted from Ayane's nipple made her feel absolutely horny. She slowly moved her other hand down her jeans, unbuttoning the strap to get into her panties and the hot treasure inside. She moaned as her fingers slowly entered her dripping sex, teasing her fleshy walls and sending jolts of pleasure up and down her body. Suddenly she felt Ayane's smooth skin against her arm, and was surprised that Ayane had actually pulled her hand out and grasped it in her own. She looked up into Ayane's face as the shy girl whispered, "Let me help you… Feel good too nya..." She tensed as her friend sensually moved her hand down her stomach, then gently between her legs, before gingerly entering one finger, then another. Yuki gasped as she felt the small fingers exploring her fleshy walls, teasing them in such a perfect way that her eyes rolled back. _Ayane-chan is… Inside me… She's so good, I can't believe it…. _She moaned, causing her friend to stiffen as she felt her hot breath against her nipple.

Ayane kept moving her fingers around inside her friend, all the while feeling her climax approaching with every suck on her breast. _If Yuki's going to make me come… I'm bringing her with me! _She moved her fingers slightly faster, going a bit deeper into her friend, satisfied with the way Yuki's legs spread ever so slightly. She convulsed slightly as she felt her milk supply running short, causing Yuki to suck harder to get it out of her. "Aahn… I can't… I can't take anymore nya…" Yuki stopped sucking and removed her mouth from Ayane's breast. "Then come with me, Ayane-chan!" She pulled down Ayane's skirt and panties, slowly teasing her heated womanhood. Ayane moaned loudly, her tongue sticking out to the side as pure pleasure washed over her. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm coming on. "Ayane-chan… You're making me… I'm going to…" The silver-haired girl smiled slightly. "Yes… Do it now…" Both girls cried out at the same time as they came hard, then collapsed to the floor in a sweaty heap. They looked into each other's eyes, panting and smiling. "So… How was it?" Ayane giggled quietly. "You were good, Yuki… Very good…" The magenta-haired girl closed her eyes, having no energy left. Ayane quickly followed, snuggling up to her friend before losing consciousness.

-Later-

Yuki stirred slightly as she felt something hot and wet moving up and down her cheek. "Ergh…. What?" She opened her eyes to see Ayane playfully licking her. "Guh… What are you doing nya?" Ayane stopped and giggled. "Good morning, sleepy-head." She moved away to allow the magenta-haired girl to groggily sit up. "Mmm… Geez, last night was something else… Did we really do that?" Ayane nodded her head, then snuggled against Yuki, laughing quietly. "H-Hey now, Ayane-chan, don't go acting all lovey-dovey on me…" Her friend moved away. "Sorry, I just feel really good after I relieve myself like that nya… And you really did a good job." Yuki blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Ah… You're welcome, I guess… You were good too, I haven't felt that good before…" She gently stroked between her legs, feeling where Ayane's hand had been. "So good…" Suddenly she realized they were both still in the bathroom, and she had to go. "Er… Ayane-chan, I hope you don't mind… But I kind of need to…" Ayane got the message and left Yuki to relieve herself in a different fashion.

When she opened the door, Yuki was greeted by the savory smell of fresh bacon wafting from the kitchen. "Hah… That smells so good!" She entered the kitchen to find Ayane quietly working away on some waffles while the bacon sizzled on the stove. "Mmm… Can't wait for some of that…" Ayane giggled. "It'll be ready soon enough. I hope I don't burn it this time nya…" A few minutes later, both girls were seated and eating away hungrily. Yuki choked a bit as she wolfed down some bacon, but smiled at her brashness and ate the rest of her meal more carefully. Soon the pair had finished their meals and leaned back, with Yuki letting out a rather loud burp. "Oops… Pardon me nya." Ayane laughed. "Don't worry about it. Besides, some people consider it a compliment to the chef." Yuki smirked. "Well, the food was certainly delicious… and so is the chef." The shy girl blushed. "Kya! Don't say stuff like that nya…" Yuki laughed and closed her eyes. She almost felt like falling asleep again, or at least lying down on Ayane's nice sofa. She got up and headed to the living room, then slowly lay down against one end of the plushy furnishing. Ayane joined her, sitting next to her and leaning against her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I lean against you?" Yuki simply smiled and hugged her friend. "Nah, you're too cute to turn down." The small girl smiled back and leaned her head against her friend's strong shoulder. Yuki had always had a very fit body, sometimes which she took for granted, but Ayane had never really noticed just how firm her muscles were. Even though she was simply leaning on her shoulder, Ayane could feel the strength that flowed through all of Yuki's powerful muscles. It always surprised her when Yuki acted so kind and cute, but she was glad too, it was nice to see that she had a full range of emotions apart from her normally sarcastic behavior. She sighed contentedly as Yuki began brushing her hair. "You're such a sucker for being petted, Ayane-chan." The silver-haired girl smiled. "I can't help it… It always feels so relaxing nya." Yuki continued brushing her friend's soft hair while she used her other hand to grab the TV remote and turn it on. She flicked channels for a few minutes before finding an anime she liked to watch. "Ah, didn't know this was on so early." Ayane glanced at the screen. "Oh, you watch that nya? I suppose it is about football." Yuki grinned. "Yeah, it gets a bit ridiculous sometimes, but it's still pretty neat nya."

Ayane looked up at Yuki. "So Yuki… After what we did last night, do you think we can still go back… to being just friends?" The magenta-haired girl gazed into her friend's deep blue eyes, considering everything she felt for the small girl. "No, Ayane... I think now we'll always be a little closer." She smiled and nudged her nose against Ayane's playfully, then kissed her on the cheek. "It's not really romance… But it's a little more than friendship nya." Ayane giggled and kissed Yuki on the cheek as well. "Definitely." Suddenly Yuki smiled deviously. "So I was wondering… Did you want to do it again?" Ayane blushed furiously. "W-W-What? Are you s-serious?" The magenta-haired girl lightly touched her friend's breast. "Oh come on, Ayane-chan… Just a little fun? I promise you'll like it too…" Ayane looked down, then back up at Yuki. "Okay… But this time you have to make my eyes roll back!"

-End-

A/N: Forgot to mention that Ayane's breasts went back to normal size. :3


	3. New Arrival

Note: I created all these characters. Any similarities to any existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental.

A Cat Person: New Arrival

The population of the village was a fairly healthy amount, around 6000, but of course the friendly cat/human residents were always willing to accept whatever new arrivals they could get. Such an event happened to occur today. It was just around noon and nothing interesting was going on, when suddenly a rather disheveled figure came slowly walking up to the front gates, escorted by somewhat anxious looking Hunter. "Please open the gates immediately! I found her just outside the woods, and she's not doing so well nya!" The gate quickly opened and the Hunter hurried the girl into the village, where she was quickly rushed to a hospital.

-Several hours later-

A doctor and his female assistant watched over the sleeping figure. She was young, possibly only 14, with short purple hair divided into small points along the end; her tail and ears had a slightly more pinkish color to them. Her body was in an exceptionally good physical condition, but her mental state was not very good. Her advanced brain activities were very low, verifying her more erratic and instinct-based behavior when they attempted to get her to sit down on the hospital bed. "It's like she's gone feral… I'm not sure what we could do to rehabilitate her nya." The nurse cleared her throat. "I've heard the Yamato family was very successful in raising that one boy, Nail. Perhaps one of her friends would be suitable for this job?" The doctor scratched his small beard. "Perhaps… And there's only one I can think of."

-Suzuki's House-

The doorbell rang a few times. "Coming!" Suzuki opened the door expecting to see maybe one of her friends or somebody that would normally be at her door, but instead found a doctor, a nurse, and a small team of assistants carrying a purple-haired girl who was apparently asleep. "Er… What is all this nya?" The doctor started stepping in. "I'll explain once we're inside." They closed the door and the girl was placed on Suzuki's armchair (the one Ayane was so fond of). Everyone else took a seat where available and turned to face each other. "So… Why are you here nya?" The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, a Hunter found her wandering around outside, and I know it doesn't look it now, but she wasn't doing so well. We thought maybe since you're a good friend of Ayane Yamato, you would be a good candidate for helping to rehabilitate her nya." Suzuki's ears flicked. "Rehabilitate? Is something mentally wrong with her?" The doctor shook his head. "Yes, it seems that she's had no contact with sentient creatures and has become very… instinctive. I'm not entirely sure if she can even talk properly, to be honest." Suzuki's head lowered as she considered what she would have to do. "Well… I'm not too crazy about it, but I'll do the best I can nya." The doctor smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you very much! If there's any trouble, don't hesitate to call. See you later!" The nurse smiled pleasantly and waved as she walked out the door. "I think you'll do well, Konoe-san. Have a good day nya!"

Suzuki turned to the young girl on her chair. The chair had the same effect as it did on Ayane, making the purple-haired girl appear even smaller than she was beside the huge armrests. The doctor (or more likely, his female assistant) had dressed her in a loose-fitting pink shirt and jeans. With the hairstyle she had and the clothes she was wearing, she almost looked like a younger version of Yuki. _Wow, she's like a little Yuki… Kind of cute._ She leaned in a bit closer to inspect the girl's ears. _Hmm… they're pink. Does that mean her hair is dyed? Probably not, if she's as feral as they said. I guess it's not like it's never happened before, that one family across from the school all have grey ears regardless of their hair color… _She sat down again and watched the girl. _I hope she doesn't jump up and try to scratch me or something, that wouldn't end well. _The girl's pink tail swished slightly, but other than that there was no movement. _I don't think I have anything to worry about… _She continued watching the girl, becoming more relaxed as her pink tail continued to move in a lazy manner and her peaceful face showed no changes. "Well, now I'm hungry…" Suzuki went to fetch herself a snack, unknowing that her sudden movement had woken up the small girl. Her pink ears pricked up and she looked around with her wide, mauve eyes. "…Mreow?"

The wild girl slowly stepped off the couch, tempted to walk on all fours but not seeing enough room to use it. Instead she noticed some odd soft things hanging from the wall. "Ah…" She went over to some and felt one strip with her fingers. It was soft, but thick and a nice yellow color. She rubbed her face against it; it didn't feel half bad. "Mmm…" She pulled it aside and saw that there was a hole in the wall, leading outside where there were a lot of weird square things with holes in them like this one. "Ah…" She tried leaning outside but hit something. "Buh!" She pressed her face forward again and found she was rubbing against something hard and cool, but she couldn't see what it was. She stared hard and noticed there was a smudge in the air. She poked it and pulled her hand back at the sudden _ping_ that resonated. "Ha! Ooh…" She tapped the window again and was surprised again by the odd sound it made. She tapped it with her other hand, then both at the same time until she produced a somewhat erratic little tune. She didn't know why, but she found the series of noises enjoyable to listen to. Her little song continued until she heard a noise from behind her, which she turned to. It was a tall girl, the same species as her, but with brown hair and fur. She was wearing the same kind of things over her body as she had been forced into by the others wearing white. "Rrr…" She growled lightly at the newcomer, mostly as a show of power. Personally, she felt this female would be nicer to her.

Suzuki was shocked. The girl had woken up, and now she was growling in a rather threatening manner. "Um… It's okay… I'm a friend nya…" She placed her hands out, hopefully in a gesture to show that she didn't have anything harmful. The purple-haired girl sniffed. There were still a few crumbs from the granola bar Suzuki had eaten on her hand. "You're hungry? Here…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fresh bar, unwrapping it before holding it out. "Here, eat it. It's good. Do you understand nya? Good… It's like… Mmm." She pointed to the bar, then at her mouth. "Good." The small girl slowly approached Suzuki, then grabbed the bar and hurried back. She sniffed it for a moment, then took a small bite. Apparently it passed her taste test, for she suddenly ate the rest of it in a few big chomps. "Mmn… Reowr…" She licked her fingers, enjoying the first good meal she had eaten in quite a while. Suzuki smiled, this reminded her of when Kent and her had first met. _Good times… _The purple-haired girl had faced her again, a look of concentration on her face. "Gh… Gooh…" She blushed slightly, but tried again. "Gooh… duh… Good." Suzuki blushed intensely and smiled at this simple, but incredibly cute act, made even more so by the wild girl's sweet voice. "Do you want more? More… um…" She held out a hand and slowly showed one finger at a time, hoping the purple-haired girl would get the idea. The girl stared down at her own hand, imitating the act, then caught on after a few run-throughs. She held out her hand, showing three fingers. "Meorrr…" Suzuki quickly got three more of the bars and handed them to the girl, who quickly ate them up. "Goo… Good. Mreow."

Suzuki approached the new girl slowly like Kent had done with her, assuming a non-threatening pose. "Here, how about you come and sit with me nya?" She gestured towards herself and the girl, then the sofa, sitting down first so the young girl would understand. She quietly observed, but didn't seem to like the idea. Instead, she curled up in the corner of the room. "Reowr…" Suzuki sighed. "Well, I guess that's a fair amount of progress for one day…" Soon it got dark and she ate dinner, sharing a bit with the purple-haired girl, then headed off to bed after giving the girl a small blanket to cover up with.

-The next day-

"Hah…" Suzuki allowed herself a catlike stretch this morning. She had been taught to act human, but it always felt so good to do a few catlike things every once in a while, stretching especially. She got up after she was satisfied and headed downstairs, where she was greeted with a rather erotic surprise. The girl had apparently got up before her, and was now sitting on the couch naked, playing with her breasts. "Er… Ah…" Suzuki turned into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, red-faced. "Wasn't expecting that nya… I wonder…" She peeked out again and saw that the girl was rubbing her stomach with the back of her hand now. A closer glance showed that the girl had spilled what looked like orange juice on herself and was now trying to rub the sticky substance off of her body. "Oh… I should help her." She grabbed a towel and ran it under the sink, then slowly walked into the living room, trying to appear casual. "Ah… This'll help. Take it nya." She held out the wet cloth to the girl, who screamed and covered her breasts and curled up her legs. "Gah… Ooh…" Her face became very red and she looked like she was about to cry. "Aww… No, don't cry! I'm the same as you, see…" Suzuki blushed as she took off her nightgown, revealing her chest and panties. "See?" The purple-haired girl turned back to her, seeming less offended. Suzuki slowly walked up to her and gave her the towel. The girl took it and washed herself off, then looked up at Suzuki. Before the older girl could react, the purple-haired girl had pulled her closer and grabbed one of her breasts. "Ah! What the… Don't do that!" She pulled back and the small girl giggled, then grabbed her own smaller breast. "Byun!" She giggled again.

_What a strange girl… I hope she learns Japanese soon enough so I can tell her that's not what she should be doing to people... _The brown-haired girl went back and put her nightgown back on. "I guess it's time for breakfast anyway, although I guess she's had hers…" She noticed the empty bowl of orange juice and a box of cereal next to the naked girl. "I guess teaching her how to eat wouldn't be half bad either." She fixed herself some breakfast and ate next to the girl so she could see how to properly do it. Next she decided it was time for the newcomer to learn some basic Japanese, so she turned on the TV and switched to an educational channel. The small girl curled up next to Suzuki and gazed at the colorful animations on the screen, possibly more interested in the movements than what was being said. Suzuki had to resist from petting the purple-haired girl, and it became more and more difficult as her smile grew more childlike and she made the occasional little noise when she comprehended something. Finally, after a few more episodes of similar shows (and a few snacks) the girl started to lose interest. Suzuki decided maybe it would be okay if she gave her a little pat on the head. At first the girl tensed up and scowled, but she quickly became more friendly when Suzuki began gently stroking her head, the way Kent had shown her so many months ago. The girl shivered slightly and let out a cute mew at the pleasant sensations. "Ooh, you like that, don't you? You little cutie…" She couldn't resist and rubbed her face against the girl's soft hair, but was surprised when she got a lick on the cheek rather than the negative reaction she had been expecting.

She looked down at the girl, who gazed up at her with a loving expression. "Lih… Like… you. I like." She licked Suzuki again. "Mew." _Oooh, that's too cute! Too cute! _Suzuki blushed and snuggled against the little girl again. "I like you too nya… We should be friends." She was hugged in return. "Friends… Yes." She licked Suzuki on the cheek again. It felt so good, having someone that cared for her. She hoped this feeling would last forever. Suzuki was surprised when she felt a tear on her cheek, because it wasn't hers. She sat back up to see that the girl was crying. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" The girl sniffled. "No… Just ha... happy. Was… scared… and now… have friend. Mreow…" She buried her face in Suzuki's chest. "Than… thanks." The older girl blushed at first, then embraced the younger girl for a second time, stroking her hair. "You're welcome… I'm glad you're out of there, too. I think you'll like it here." A small giggle escaped the young girl's mouth. "I… do…" Suzuki realized it was probably about time this girl had a name. "Hey, I just thought of something nya. You should have a name. How about… Chitose?" The girl stared blankly. Apparently that wasn't going to be very easy to remember. "What about… er… Suna?" Her pink ears twitched. "Soo… nah. Suna… Suna. Suna! Hehe! Suna, Suna, Suna…" She laughed at the sound of the name, it just rolled off of her still-learning tongue. "Name… I like. Thanks. What… your name?" The older girl pointed to herself. "I'm Suzuki." Suna smiled. "Suzuki… friend. I like. Mreow." Suzuki patted her on the head. "I like you too, Suna."

Suna suddenly grabbed Suzuki's breast again, causing her to jump back. "Hwa! Don't do that!" Suna giggled. "Byun… Suzuki has…big… un." She pointed to her own smaller chest. "Why?" The brown-haired girl blushed. "Ah… That's probably because I'm older than you." Suna scratched her ear. "Ah."

-A few weeks later-

Suzuki had kept a careful eye over Suna, even taking a few days off school the first week just to make sure she could take care of herself. She had to admit, the girl learned fast considering how long she must have been out in the wild. She had gotten very good at speaking basic Japanese, only having trouble with more difficult words like any other developing mind, but she had developed an odd quirk. She seemed to have a bit of trouble organizing what she was trying to say, and often wound up with what she was saying being said before what she was walking about. Other than that, her development was fine, she had learned about most everyday objects and how to use them, how to act in front of people, and (eventually) what clothes she should wear during specific situations. Suzuki decided that she should be more than ready to meet Yuki and Ayane by now, but today she decided just Ayane would be enough.

Suzuki opened the door and stepped in, followed by Ayane. "Okay Ayane, just move slowly at first nya. She hasn't met anyone but me so far, so you can't be sure how she'll…" Suna was suddenly standing beside them, sniffing Ayane. Ayane blushed. "Ah… Hello there. What are you doing?" Suna smiled. "Mreow… Smell good, you." The shy girl smiled back. "Why thank you nya. You smell pretty good too… what would your name be?" The young girl smiled. "Suna! Pleased to… meet you. Name?" Ayane giggle slightly. "My name's Ayane. Now, may we sit down please?" Suna hurried out of the way and curled up at the end of the sofa. Ayane sat next to Suzuki, who was between her and Suna. "So, Suzuki, how long has she been in your care?" Suzuki turned to her. "A few weeks now. She's really gotten better, she used to act almost completely on instinct, now she's just a few years behind the average intelligence level for her age. It's sort of fun watching her learn, she's like a kid sometimes nya." As if on cue, Suna lay down on top of the two girls, her head resting on Ayane's lap. "Hi!" Ayane looked down, somewhat confused and embarrassed. "Ah… H-hi there nya. What are you doing?" Suna smiled. "Relaxing. Hmm…" She suddenly switched her focus to Ayane's chest and took on a wistful look. Ayane blushed intensely. "C-could you please n-not look at me like that, it's so embarrassing nya…" Suzuki softly grabbed Suna's arm. "Suna, that's not a very good way to behave…" Suna's tail started squishing around. "Smells like… something I remember..." She moved closer but Ayane leaned back, then suddenly the young girl gently chomped down on one of Ayane's breasts. "Arrawr…" Ayane jumped. "Kyaaa! No, no! Get off nya!" She pushed Suna off and curled up on the side of the couch, holding her chest and whimpering slightly.

Suna was similarly shaken by Ayane's sudden cry, falling to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow! Ooh…" She rubbed her behind with a rather pained expression on her face. Suzuki held her hand to her mouth. She honestly hadn't expected Suna to do something like that. "Ah… Ayane, I'm sorry nya, I have no idea what got into her, she's usually very good." Ayane sat back up again, still covering her chest. I think I know what she was thinking… You know about my chest, don't you Suna?" Suna nodded her head. "Think… Has milk inside, chest. Don't know how I know… Mew." The shy girl looked down at her chest, then suddenly smiled in a mischievous manner. "I have an idea… Do you want some of my milk?" Suna bobbed her head, blushing at her unexplainable interest in the topic. "Well, I'm going to be… milking myself… tomorrow. Maybe you could come over and help nya?" Suna nodded again, but then remembered her courtesy lessons. "Ah… If it's oh… okay with you?" Ayane nodded, smiling pleasantly. "You look like you'd be gentle…" She blushed and looked away. "Aha… A-anyway, let's talk about something less… exciting…" Suzuki cleared her throat. "Yeah, good idea. Oh, are you okay Suna? You hit the floor kinda hard nya." Suna smiled and sat back up on the couch. "Hurt butt… Okay now though. Thanks for asking."

Suna looked at Ayane's tail. "Very fluffy, your tail. Looks nice." Ayane smiled. "Oh, why thank you. Curly hair runs in my family, but I like to give mine a little more volume. Would you like to feel it?" Suna nodded and reached across to stroke the silver fur. "Ooh… Very nice! I like." She giggled as she felt more of the soft fur, while Ayane sighed dreamily as the petting sent pleasant chills up her spine. "Mmm… You're very gentle Suna…" She started whispering to herself, closing her eyes. "Ah, just like that nya… Right there…" Suzuki poked Ayane. "What was that about 'less exciting'?" Ayane jumped slightly. "O-oh, sorry! I guess I lost control there… That's enough, Suna." Suna smiled. "Thanks Ayane. Is very nice, your tail. Looked like you liked it too." The shy girl giggled. "Yeah, I guess I did… So anyway, Suna, what kind of things do you like nya?" The young girl thought for a few minutes. "Like… TV, walking, sleeping, sun, learning. Really like Ayane and Suzuki! Mreow." The silver-haired girl grinned at the last comment. "Ah. What kind of things do you learn?" Suna scratched her head. "School stuff. Math, science, speaking, like that. Says I'm getting a lot better, Suzuki says. Just wish… I could talk better… Talk like Suzuki and Ayane." She frowned slightly. Suzuki patted her head. "You're still learning, Suna. I'm sure you'll get it soon enough." Ayane smiled in encouragement. The purple-haired girl blushed. "Maybe… Think I'll be as pretty as Suzuki and Ayane, you think?" Ayane smiled and ruffled some of Suna's hair. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Suna. You're already very cute nya." Suna blushed brighter and shied away from Ayane's hand. "N-no, not pretty… Ayane just saying that. Mew…"

Suzuki sat up and went upstairs, then quickly came back down with a mirror. "You know, I really should have done this earlier…" She held it to Suna's face, who was awestruck. "Ah! Another girl in there! How?" Suzuki laughed. "No, silly, it's a mirror. It's a reflection of you nya. That's what you look like, Suna." The young girl raised her hand to touch the mirror, then her face. "Hah… My face… is pretty…" She smiled as she checked out her hair and neck, and got a close up of her hair and ears. "Wah! So nice… Really nice…" Ayane and Suzuki giggled quietly. "What did I say, Suna? You're very cute." Suna blushed, then hugged Ayane. "Thanks Ayane… and Suzuki. Made me feel… very happy, you did." Suzuki joined in the hug too. "Anytime." Suddenly Ayane's watch beeped. "Oh, I completely forgot, I was going to go out with Nail tonight, and I have to get ready!" She slowly got up and hurried to the door, silver hair bobbing behind her. "Have a good day, you two! Goodbye!" Suzuki and Suna waved goodbye, with Suna adding a very cute "Bye-bye!" Once Ayane had closed the door, Suna turned to her older friend. "Have question. Ayane has bigger chest than Suzuki, but is shorter. How?" Suzuki blushed at the question's bluntness. "Erm… Sometimes that just happens nya. Everybody's different, but we don't always choose how we look." Suna smiled. "Lucky then that we got to be pretty. Meow." Suzuki nodded. "Yes, we certainly are."

The young girl looked up at Suzuki again. "Another question. When petting Ayane's tail, Ayane looked really happy, but… different kind of happy. Had eyes closed and was whispering in odd voice. What was that?" The older girl thought about how to explain it in a way that Suna would understand without hinting at anything mature. "Well… it's like… You know when I pet your head, and it feels good right?" Suna nodded. "Really like that." Suzuki nodded. "Well, when you get your tail petted, it feels like that, but… a little better, a little different. It makes your lower body feel good nya." Suna looked down at her own pink tail. "Do it to me, could you?" Suzuki smiled awkwardly, hoping this wouldn't turn into something mature. Not that they were bad moments with Ayane, but she didn't really have any plans in her future involving sexual acts with females. "Uh, sure. Gimme your tail." The body part in question flicked into her hand, and she gently started sifting through the pink fuzz that covered it. Almost instantly Suna shuddered. "Hah… Oohn… Suzuki right, feels good, but down…" Suzuki kept stroking Suna's tail, desperately hoping this wasn't about to turn messy. After a few minutes Suna lay down on the couch, face slightly red. "Murr… Feel hot… Can stop now…" Suzuki released her grip and the tail curled behind its owner. "Thanks, Suzuki. Really liked that." The older girl sighed. "Yeah, it does feel pretty good. Would you like something to drink?" Suna nodded, so she got both of them a tall glass of milk. The purple-haired girl happily finished hers in a few seconds, while Suzuki calmly took a swig every once in a while. Suna giggled, pointing at Suzuki. "Have milk moustache, meow!" Suzuki smiled and poked Suna's lip. "Yours is bigger than mine!" The young girl stared down, cross-eyed, trying to look at her mouth while she tried to lick the milk off of her lip. Suzuki burst into laughter at the ridiculous face Suna was making and fell over, holding her sides. "Ahaha! Oh god! Oh go-ahahaha! You should see your face! Hoo!" Suna started laughing too, mostly because Suzuki was laughing.

After a good minute of laughing, both girls sighed happily. "Liked that… laughing. Felt very good. Feel… light. Clean. Mew…" Suzuki smiled. "Yeah, laughing does that. It's very natural, and good for you nya." She sat up and took another sip of her milk. "Some people even say it's the best medicine for when you're feeling bad." Suna licked the back of her hand to smooth down some hair. "Seems like it." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and stumbled upon an adult channel "Ah! Touching her, that guy! Have rights, does he?!" Suzuki switched to another channel. "Aha… Let's not watch that nya. It's not good for ya. This stuff is more important…" Suna lay down on Suzuki's lap. "Smells different, Suzuki. Thinking of someone?" The brown-haired girl petted Suna. "Yeah, you could say that. Someone I fell in love with a while ago…" The young girl licked Suzuki's hand. "Lucky guy. Suzuki is very pretty." Suzuki blushed a little. "Thanks. You're pretty too, Suna." Suna let out a quiet meow in response. And thus was the start of another friendship, and the addition of a new citizen, to the ever-expanding village of cat people.

-End-


	4. Visitor

Note: I created all these characters. Any similarities to any existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental.

A Cat Person: Visitor

It had been a rather quiet day for Suzuki. Suna had left early to spend the morning at Ayane's house, and of course she never had any idea what Yuki was up to on weekends, so she was alone for quite a while. "Hah… Just like before." She watched her tail sway lazily back and forth in the air as she lay down on the couch. After a few minutes she grabbed at it and pressed it up to her face. "Hello, tail…" She had forgotten how short and smooth her fur was; she was so used to dealing with her long human hair. "Ooh… nya…" She smiled as she rubbed the smooth appendage against her face, feeling all of the smooth hairs brushing against her as well as a small tingle that traveled down her tail and up her back. "Heh… Been a while since I felt that…" She sat up so she could cuddle with more of her catlike attachment. She blushed slightly at how cuddly she was finding her tail and at the thought of how odd she must have looked. Once she was satisfied with cuddling her tail, she placed a hand at the back of one of her perky ears and gave it a light rub. A contended sigh escaped her as a relaxing feeling seeped out from the nerves in her ear. She gave it a light scratch and smiled. It felt like relieving an itch she didn't even knew she had until now. "Hah… I can't believe we never get told about this nya… Although I guess not a lot of us are under that much stress, but still… Oh yeah…" She scratched her other ear for a few minutes before lying down on her stomach. "Phwa!" The brown-haired girl pushed her face into the squishy armrest for a few seconds before coming up for air. "I wish there was something to doooo nya!" Her prayer was answered when Suna came in through the door. "Suzuki! I'm home!"

Suzuki only had time to turn around before the young girl jumped on top of her, wrapping her in a firm hug. "Oof! I guess you're happy to see me." Suna giggled. "Yup! I missed you! Very glad to be back." Suzuki sat back up and Suna slid over to the next available cushion. "You seem to be talking better, did Ayane help you with that?" Suna nodded. "Ayane said I could have all the milk I wanted after she helped me speak right, so I tried my best and it worked! I'm glad I got it right when I did, she was starting to get… uh… big. Mreow." Suzuki tilted her head. "Big?" The young girl nodded again, blushing slightly. "Yeah. Her...chest…was sorta too big for her shirt when we started, and by the end she was… big. And she got really hot, I could smell the phera… pheromones. And when I drank from her, she made all these sounds…" At this point she was blushing intensely looking down into her lap, fiddling her thumbs. "…and it made me hot too… She taught me how to use my body when I felt like that…and…Mmn… It felt so good, Suzuki, but in a bad way… I couldn't help myself, and I got so hot, and we…we…" Suzuki put an arm on her shoulder. "It's okay, Suna, that's natural. When a person's body gets aroused to a certain point, they… let it all out. It's the point of feeling that kind of pleasure in the first place nya." Suna sniffled. "B-but, I was d-doing that kind of thing with another girl… I'm supposed to mate with a male, and not until I'm older…"

The younger girl was blushing and on the verge of crying, feeling a mix of arousal and shame. Suzuki frowned slightly. "Aww Suna, don't cry nya… If it makes you feel any better, I've done that kind of thing with Ayane too." Suna looked up, shocked. "Y-you? But you're so adult and feminine, and you look so proud… I couldn't even tell you had been with someone before." Suzuki blushed. "Well, I have. A while ago Ayane was feeling really hot, so I took her home from school, but it turned out she was actually in heat and really turned on nya. She started walking towards me, and I tried to say no, but then she looked at me with those eyes… Well, you know what happens then." Suna smiled. "Yeah… Was it good for you?" The older girl coughed. "Er… Yeah. You'd never take Ayane for a naughty girl, but when she gets going nya…" The purple-haired girl smirked. "It's like a whole different girl, mreow…" They both giggled nervously and then lay down. Suna turned to Suzuki. "H-hey, Suzuki…?" Suzuki turned to her. "Yeah?" The younger girl looked embarrassed. "Do you think… maybe someday… we could do something… naughty together?" The older girl was taken by surprise. "Aha… Um… Do you really want to? I mean you were so worked up about proper mating a few minutes ago nya…" Suna looked away. "Well… Now that I know that you've done it with Ayane too, it wouldn't be that bad if maybe we did something too meow. Besides…" She turned back the older girl, looking her over. "You do have a very nice body." Now normally Suzuki would have been very shocked and somewhat embarrassed, but something about this girl, who couldn't have been more than 15 and had still not completely perfected her speaking skills, saying something suggestive like that seemed ridiculous, so instead she burst out laughing. After a few minutes she calmed down and said, "Okay… Sure, maybe someday we can do something. Let's see, it's Sunday, so I'll be at school the rest of this week… How about this Saturday?" Suna nodded. "Thanks. I think it will be… inter… interesting." Suddenly a voice came from nowhere. "What'll be interesting nya?"

Both girls practically jumped into the ceiling after seeing Yuki standing at the door, apparently having come from nowhere. "Geez Yuki! Don't do that nya!" Yuki smirked. "What, not expecting guests? Oh, and who would this be?" She walked over to Suna, who looked at her with a slight frown. "Hmm. Who is this kid?" The younger girl cleared her throat. "I am not a kid! I'm pro… probably only a few years younger than you meow!" Yuki gave a blank stare, then smiled. "I like your attitude! What's your name nya?" Suna answered. "It's Suna. What's yours?" Yuki stood up and pointed at her chest. "Name's Yuki. Yuki Hitsune! And don't you forget it." Suzuki stood up. "So anyway, why are you here?" The tall girl shrugged. "I was bored and near your house, so I decided to drop by nya." _How convenient… _thought Suzuki, _Just a little too easy though. It's never easy with Yuki. _"Hey Suzu-chan, I'm drying up over here! How about a drink?" The brown-haired girl shot a glance at Yuki. "What, your legs stop working nya?" Yuki crossed her arms. "Oh fine, _don't_ be polite to your guests." She swiftly entered the kitchen and pulled out a soda, then plopped down in the armchair and noisily downed half the can. "Oh yeah, much better nya." She let out a loud burp before leaning back in the chair and popping out the footrest. Suna and Suzuki stared at the magenta-haired girl. Suna was the most shocked. _How can she be so rude if she's a friend of Suzuki? She's the complete opposite of Ayane… _Suzuki just crossed her arms. "Yes, it's so lovely to see you to, Yuki. And while you're at it, how about you tell me what's really happening?" The taller girl sighed. "Okay, fine. I thought it would be fun to have a race with Armande-kun, but then I got tired and went in here. I wonder how far behind he is now…" Her question was answered by a knocking on Suzuki's door. "Hello? Suzuki? Is Yuki in there?" Suzuki opened the door to find a sweaty and panting Armande leaning against the doorframe to catch his breath. "Why yes she is. I would be pleased if you could take her back now nya."

Armande entered and sat down on the sofa next to Suna. "Hah… hah… Phew. You can really run fast, Yuki." Suna looked at Armande. "I'm not Yuki. She is." The small girl pointed to Yuki, lazily lying down on the armchair. Armande took a second look at Suna. "Oh, well so you're right nya. Then who would you be?" Suna smiled. "I'm Suna! Hello meow." Armande chuckled. "Well aren't you excited today? I'd love to stay and chat, but we really must be going nya…" He struggled to get up, but eventually sat back down. "Heh… Apparently I'm more tired than I thought. Quite pathetic, eh?" Suna frowned. "No, you're not pathetic! You're just tired. Sit down and rest for a while." She gave him a little pat on the shoulder while everyone suppressed a quiet laugh her overly-polite behavior. "So Suzu-chan, what's the story with shorty over here?" Suna stuck out her tongue at Yuki's comment on her height. "Her name is Suna, and for your information she was given to me nya. She was found wandering outside the village, and apparently she had never had parents to raise her. I was chosen to help teach her, and of course Ayane helped too. She's been here for about a month now, and I'm very happy to have met her nya." The younger girl smiled at the comment. Armande was intrigued. "That's quite fascinating. Only a month and she seems to have learned Japanese quite well nya. I'm very impressed, Suzuki, perhaps you should become a teacher!" The brown-haired girl blushed slightly. "No, that's a bit much for me. Suna here was enough work for me; I couldn't handle a classroom." Yuki smirked. "How odd. I thought you liked group work, Suzu-chan." Suzuki grabbed a pillow that had fallen on the floor and hurled it at the tall girl's face. "You keep your snide comments to yourself, Yuki." Yuki opened her mouth to reply, but Armande flashed her a look that said "Stop now and I'll thank you later." She closed her mouth and sat quietly, blushing with anticipation. The group chatted with each other for a few more minutes before Yuki and Armande had to leave.

"Hah… Well, it's been fun, but the lady and I best get going. Good day to you all!" Suzuki and Suna waved back, and the door closed. Suddenly Suzuki started snickering. 'Hah, Yuki, a lady! Anything but, right Suna?" Suna smiled slightly, but didn't say much. "Well, Yuki is a girl…" Suzuki giggled. "Oh, it's just a joke Suna. Yuki's pretty cool, it's just funny to imagine her being sophisticated, isn't it?" This time the younger girl bobbed her head. "Yeah, Yuki's not very sophi…cated… sophisticated. Mreow." A broad smile spread across Suzuki's face. "Hey Suna, come here nya." The purple-haired girl walked over to where Suzuki sat, and suddenly she was pulled onto the older girl's lap. "What are you doing?" Suzuki's face was thoughtful. "Well, I sorta do and don't want a kid. I know I'll want one eventually, but I'm not ready right now. I know you hate being treated like a kid Suna, but could I just do one thing nya?" Suna thought for a minute, then gave a small "Ok." Suzuki wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her close, then reached under her knees and got her to curl up against her body like a small child. Suna was a little too tall for the moment to look normal, but the feeling was there. The purple-haired girl thought she would feel awkward being held by someone like this, but actually it felt very nice. She did have a somewhat mother/daughter bond with Suzuki, since she raised her, and that part of both of them was being satisfied greatly. Suna nestled her head against Suzuki's chest. "Murr… I can hear your heart beating. It's nice." Suzuki leaned her head down on Suna's and planted a small kiss in her hair. Suddenly she started singing an old song she had heard before. _"Hidden deep in my mind, river to the time that we once shared together. The pictures are still on the wall, and wide, shining smiles, like snowflakes that have landed and gone away…Only answer was to leave, and I am still here with your memories…" _She continued gently singing until Suna was sound asleep, and she soon followed.

-End-

A/N: Sorry this was a little shorter than usual, I couldn't really think of much to add. I think I'm going to work on some other stuff for now and come back to this later.

Also, for those curious, the song is "River of Crystals" by Joaquín Rodrigo, found on the Ghost in The Shell 2: Innocence soundtrack.


End file.
